Rotary drilling equipment used in oilfields absorbs a considerable amount of mistreatment and contamination. Such conditions on drilling platforms cause the equipment to fail at a rapid pace. Up until now, a rotary table drive included a series of bearings, gears, motors and plates stacked together to drive the drilling equipment or work string. This configuration allowed impurities to access the aforementioned parts. This contamination caused frequent damage, failures and shortened operational life. In turn, the constant replacement of these precision parts became quite costly. A more robust, longer lasting solution is necessary. What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above and related issues.